dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Couchcreature
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragon Quest Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Slime page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pagoda (Talk) 04:16, July 28, 2010 DQII Shrines Hey Couchcreature ;) Thanks for all your edits. Just wanted to mention that there used to be articles for all of the Dragon Quest II shrines, but they were deleted in favor of just using a list. (List of shrines in Dragon Quest II) Most of the shrines are insignificant and don't merit having their own page. If you think there are 1 or 2 that deserve it, feel free to make a page for them, otherwise just put everything on the list page. Specific shrines can be linked like this. List of shrines in Dragon Quest II#Fire Shrine Thanks and happy editing! --Pagoda 07:19, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Duplicate Images I've gone through the new pics a bit and realized you've been adding some images we already have, yo. Your edits and help are really appreciated, but please try and look over what's in the gallery before adding anything new. That's a tall order, yes, but it'll help keep things tidy and ease up the load the database has to deal with (honestly, I'm not all that savvy with how that stuff works, but I know that too much of anything can be a bad thing, so we want to just stick with one copy of each unique image). As for how I can tell, the pages themselves state whether an image is a duplicate under the file links section. I'm pretty sure this is done by an automatic process, so it can be assumed that the pictures in question are identical pixel-for-pixel. I realized after coming to your user page that the image of Orgodemir you uploaded was for your user info, but you should be able to use the first image to this same extant. --PantheonSasuke 20:32, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :I suppose if it's not an immediate thing, the duplicate recognition, than it probably is faster to just upload something as opposed to looking for existing files, especially since the new files section can be slow to navigate. In an attempted remedy, I've tried to break it up like so. ::*Dragon Quest ::*Dragon Quest II ::*Dragon Quest III ::*Dragon Quest IV ::*Dragon Quest V ::*Dragon Quest VI ::*Dragon Quest VII ::*Dragon Quest VIII ::*DQM ::*DQM2 ::*DQM: Caravan Heart (Joker is immediately newer) :Please bear in mind that these links are liable to change over time as new files are added. Also bear in mind that where they take you, even now, might not be at the exact start/end of a series: you might have to go ahead to newer files in some instances. Some of the images are also in odd places, such as how Orgodemir is located near the older files, well behind where the majority of the DQVII monster images are, if I'm not mistaken. As for the more recent images, such as those pertaining to IX, the remakes, and other such things, they aren't too far from the most recent uploads, so you only have to go back some to find them. Some sifting will still be required, but this will hopefully make things a bit easier when searching. --PantheonSasuke 21:51, August 3, 2010 (UTC)